This invention relates to a compound multipurpose exerciser device embodying a substantially horizontal exercising cot of the folding frame type which is joined to a U-shaped hanger stretching frame.
Many types of exercising devices are known in the art for allowing a user to exercise parts of the body by body manipulation, with many devices needed for different portions of the body.